Standing Still
by Pending Route
Summary: So far just the first chapter for a story that may or may not involve the original storyline by Kishimoto. I'll continue this story based upon readers' input. I hope to recieve as much feedback as possible.


Naruto lay still amongst the moving wind. Sitting perched on an overlooking tree branch, he sighed despairingly. The sky loomed over him in the brightest shades of gray. In a sly chuckle, he silently ran thoughts to himself.

So it's back to the same place I had always never known... Am I running from anything anymore?... No, there was never anything to run from... at least not anymore. The birthplace of a person that was never me holds only answers that will lead to more questions... tch, it doesn't matter. I have nothing to lose with the inability to gain anything...

-

Rain poured as heavily as the earth had ever seen, yet the winds continued to push fires that would not cease its violent dance. Everything was drowned out. All the destruction was silenced by the forces which caused them.

Hinata quickly rushed to the center of the havoc, yet to no avail. The clash of elements caused tremors and shockwaves that proved much too dangerous to even be within a two mile radius of the epicenter. Not only had this been the first time her byakugan failed to let her increase her visual capabilities, but it was also the first time it actually impaired her vision. It seemed as though she could not see at all with her Hyuuga eyes' bloodline abilities activated, as though all the terror before her was not a battle of many, but only one thing entirely to itself. Dismissing the anomaly of such an unfathomable amount of chakra being held to even one hundred different entities, let alone one... she quickly resorted back to her normal vision. The thought, however, still rest in her mind and seemingly connected the tremors from the storm down her fragile spine. Desperate for support, she reached out for whatever nearest structure she could find. Nearly fainting, she came to a nearby tree branch and practically collapsed into something of a seizure. Gasping for breath and holding onto her heart for fear it might beat out of her very chest, Hinata slowly regained a foothold on the world around her. Getting up into a gentle stand, she noticed something of the branch that had saved her from distress. The branch apparently had held a secret compartment bound by chakra which was now nullified by the immense amount of chakra circulating around the area and had sprung open. The contents of the box yielded five items. One which stuck out amongst the rest was an orange and blue covered book containing black pages. A hopeful thought sprang into Hinata's mind... Her radio suddenly went off in a high pitched static ring.

"All units are to stay and seek shelter only at their assigned locations until further notice. For precaution, refrain from interaction with anyone..."

The radio went into a dead hum and then shut off completely. With such sudden and drastic orders Hinata was intrigued yet also as equally frightened of the circumstances, for it seemed as though there was control of the situation. A thousand thoughts raced through her mind, unable to control themselves. Her violent reactions began to spring forth once more... but this time, she was more ready to cope with such a fit. She knew she needed to calm herself down and so focused upon the book that now lay in her hands. She flipped it open only to find the first page blank. Unsatisfied, she flipped through the rest of the book, but with no success. Each of the pages was as empty and black as the next. Thinking for a moment, Hinata resolved to use her byakugan in the hopes she would find something... anything at all...

-

She knew it was his writing, but... it wasn't possible. Seven years have passed yet... This could be a trap! Hinata rabidly sought for an explanation to soothe her mind... and the sudden aches in her heart.

"This is useless to me until I can find the others that can read the rest of this book..." Abruptly, she shifted into a stern rage.

"...or the ones that made him write these pages in the first place..."

-

Naruto had finally reached the chamber after opening the last gate. Surprised, but not taken back, he saw what he had expected... in his greatest fears...

A voice appeared in an echo from the darkness. A voice as loud and as terrible as the destruction heard above...

"What you see is but only one of the many to which you will be pleased to be presented later..." Ascending in volume, the voice also made another assertion in somewhat of a sarcastic tone. "It's always been the same hasn't it?... such a long time, I'm sure... There are some things that should never be known... and some things that can never be explained..."


End file.
